


the perfect way to relax

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Violet lets out a low, contented hum.“See.” Judy sighs peacefully, as she lays her head back onto Violet’s chest. “I told you.”Violet takes another deep breath, inhaling the scent of lavender oil that steams up from their bath. “Iknow.” She exhales. “I’m officially converted.”Violet has never been one for baths. She’s always found them boring rather than relaxing. But it’s different with Judy, and her bath salts and her essential oils and her fancy schmancy candles. And the fact that Judy’s right here with her for company. That helps too.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	the perfect way to relax

Violet lets out a low, contented hum.

“See.” Judy sighs peacefully, as she lays her head back onto Violet’s chest. “I told you.”

Violet takes another deep breath, inhaling the scent of lavender oil that steams up from their bath. “I _know_.” She exhales. “I’m officially converted.”

Violet has never been one for baths. She’s always found them boring rather than relaxing. But it’s different with Judy, and her bath salts and her essential oils and her fancy schmancy candles. And the fact that Judy’s right here with her for company. That helps too.

“Mmm.” Is all Judy mumbles in reply, as her eyes begin to droop.

They lay in a peaceful silence for a while, taking in the warmth of the water, and the warmth of each other. Until Judy suddenly pulls a face and blurts, “My boobs are cold.”

“I’m on it.” Violet tells her, immediately placing both her hands on Judy’s breasts, to which Judy bursts out laughing.

“Thank you.”

A few more moments go by, but Judy just can’t seem to get back into her relaxed mindset. Not with the way Violet’s hands keep grazing her nipples.

“Hey, Vi?”

“Hmm?”

“You wanna get out yet?”

“What? You’ve been trying to get me to take a bath with you for _weeks_. What, am I not fun to share a bath with? Is that it?”

Judy laughs once more. “ _No_. You’re perfect b-“

“So let’s keep relaxing.” Violet says, mindlessly stroking the skin beneath her fingers, making Judy shudder.

“But-“

“ _Shh_. Judy, I’m _soaking_.” Violet says, putting emphasis on the last word, like this is the most important bath she’s ever taken.

“Well… “ Judy begins, placing her hand on top of Violet’s and pressing it more firmly against herself, “So am _I_.”

“ _Oh_.” Violet says, understanding.

“Mhm.” Judy leans her head as far back as she can, to see a glimpse of Violet’s face, which is just staring at her with a slight look of exasperation and a slight smirk. “So… What are you thinking?”

Violet makes a face like she’s contemplating it, pursing her lips, before letting out a casual, “ _Nah_.”

Judy sighs. “Fine.” She says, nestling her head back down onto Violet’s chest. “I guess I’ll just lay here and _soak_ with you.”

Violet holds in a laugh, waiting a few moments before she begins to lazily circle a finger around Judy’s nipple, making her sigh once more, this time a contented sigh. A few more moments go by before she begins to circle her other nipple, before lightly pinching them between her fingers.

“What are you doing?” Judy asks, gently squeezing Violet’s thigh, as she slightly arches her head back.

“Want me to stop?”

“No. No, I just thought-“

“Hmm?” Violet interrupts, as her hand makes its way down Judy’s stomach, down past her hips, until she reaches her upper thigh and lingers there, tracing the skin with her fingertips.

“Nothing. I thought absolutely nothing.” Judy says, shaking her head, not wanting to interrupt Violet any further.

“It’s just,” Her hand makes its way between Judy’s thighs, “We don’t need to get out for me to do this.” Violet tells her, as she presses her fingers against Judy’s clit, making a small gasp escape her lips.

“You’re right.” Violet begins to circle her fingers, making Judy hum, as she tries to gather her thoughts, she sighs “Honey, you’re so smart.”

Violet giggles, feeling her cheeks get a little warmer, as she lowers her fingers, stroking just over Judy’s entrance, continuing like that until Judy lets out a frustrated whine, and she slips two fingers inside of her, making her breath hitch.

Judy traces her fingernails up Violet’s thighs, occasionally stopping to grab the skin there, and Violet nuzzles her nose into Judy’s hair. “Is this relaxing enough for you?” She asks, sweetly, placing a kiss on top of her head.

“ _Yes_.” Judy whispers, lips parting.

“Good.” Violet bites her lip, feeling the slight friction from the light movement of Judy’s hips between her own thighs.

Violet’s other hand, still holding Judy’s breast, now moves down to find Judy’s hand. “Feel free to help me out here.” She says, slowly guiding it down to meet her own other hand.

“Hey, I’m _relaxing_.” Judy says, seriously, until Violet laughs, stopping her movement.

“Oh, I’m sorry, who was it who insisted that _I_ needed to relax? And now _who_ is the one-”

“ _Violettt_.”

“That’s what I thought.” Violet says smugly, adding a third finger.

Judy moans, finally pressing her own fingers to her clit. “Oh- _God_ , that feels so good.”

At that, Violet begins to quicken her movements, causing Judy’s breaths to quicken as well, as she arches her head back, pressing her hips down onto Violet, making her groan.

Judy’s free hand clings to Violet’s thigh, as she feels herself building up.

“ _Oh. V-Violet_ -“

Violet curls her fingers and Judy inhales sharply, digging her nails into Violet’s skin, as she desperately quickens her own movements, until her legs begin to vibrate and her body begins to jolt and Violet holds her steady, as she smiles and whispers, “ _God, I love you_.” Into her ear.

Her body goes limp, and she exhales.

Judy doesn’t move for several moments, as she lets her breathing get back to normal. That is until she feels the way Violet brushes up against her, and she smirks.

She presses her hips down against Violet, like she had done earlier, and slowly moves herself up and down Violet’s inner thighs.

Violet buries her face in Judy’s hair, her hands coming up to grab Judy’s waist, so she can position her however she wants to, as she continues to move against her, slowly at first, but soon her movements become swifter and more precise.

Judy smiles when Violet has to arch her head back and call out her name, as she comes.

She feels Violet’s heart racing against her, as her muscles begin to untense and Violet _finally_ gets to relax.

She lets out a big sigh, as she finds Judy’s hands and intertwines them with her own.

There’s a comfortable silence, as they lay together once more.

It’s a few minutes before either one of them finally speaks.

It’s Violet, who says, “I _love_ baths.”

And Judy laughs.

“I love _you_.”


End file.
